From Brazil with Love Captain Tsubasa
by The Lonely Planet21
Summary: Sanae bermasalah dengan acara bulan madunya di Brazil bersama Tsubasa setelah mereka baru menikah dan jadi suami istri, Sanae begitu kesal namun kakaknya mencoba merendam semua itu mau tahu ceritanya silahkan di baca ya! pair Tsubasa X Sanae WARNING: OOC & Miss Typo Maybe


_**Hora, apa kabar teman-teman ffn aku harap kalian semua baik-baik saja, aku kembali dengan fic baru dariku, dan sekarang aku buat fic tentang pairing Tsubasa X Sanae di Captain Tsubasa, inti cerita sebenarnya terinspirasi dari sebuah fic dari anime lain yang aku baca, kupikir ini bagus juga di jadikan fic seperti sekarang, tapi maaf bukannya aku nge-copas fic itu, yang ini banyak sekali adegan yang sengaja aku ubah, jadi berbeda dengan fic yang aku baca.**_

_**Oh ya, aku berterima kasih juga padaku seniorku Ran Hikari Ozora yang udah berikan aku OC sebagai kakak Sanae, Shigeki Nakazawa, Arigtou Ran-senpai, dan aku berikan fic ini khusus untukmu, maaf kalau ceritanya dan kata-katanya agak berantakan. Aku baru punya semangat lagi buat bikin fic, aku harap senpai juga begitu.. ^^**_

_**Oke gak usah banyak komentar lagi langsung baca aja ya teman-teman semua**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**CAPTAIN TSUBASA © Yoichi Takahashi**

**FROM BRAZIL WITH LOVE © The Lonely Planet21**

**::From Brazil with Love::**

**By:**

**The Lonely Planet21**

_**(Shizuoka – Nankatsu)**_

Hari ini adalah musim dingin yang begitu dingin, di sebuah café kota Nankatsu Sanae Nakazawa bersama kakaknya Shigeki Nakazawa sedang berkerja di café itu, sebenarnya Sanae tidak berkerja di sana dia hanya datang untuk sekedar menemani sang kakak, mereka sedang berada di dapur menyiapkan berbagai pesanan para pelanggan café tersebut.

Di saat gundah, gadis berparas cantik itu sedang berdiri dengan wajah cemberut sambil menyilangkan tangannya, dia beberapa kali mondar-mandir melewati kakaknya yang sedang sibuk memotong wortel, berkali-kali Shigeki melihat adikknya terus begitu dengan wajah cemberutnya hingga sang kakak lupa kalau dia sedang memotong wortel tak kuasa menahan tawa.

Sanae yang mendengar kakaknya menertawakannya mulai berbalik namun ekspresinya tidak berubah, masih cemberut ''Kenapa Onii-chan menertawakanku seperti itu?'' geram Sanae. Dia menjadi menyeramkan jika juteknya kumat lagi.

Shigeki kembali tertawa namun ia berhenti kala dia melihat adiknya cemberut ''Aku hanya heran saja denganmu, kenapa kau berubah jadi semarah itu? Sikapmu semasa kecil kambuh lagi ya?'' tanya Shigeki dia tahu kalau adiknya yang satu ini suka galak waktu masih SD.

''Memangnya kamu mendukungku tidak sih!'' Sanae menjawab dengan kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya ''Aku hanya bingung saja kenapa aku bisa menikahi orang macam Tsubasa itu?''

''Ada apa denganmu, Sanae? Bukankah kau senang menikah dengan Tsubasa, iya kan? Kenapa mesti ada masalah seperti ini. yah, pertengkaran! Kalian baru jadi suami istri kan?'' Shigeki berkata sambil menlanjutkan perkerjaannya memotong wortel.

Memang, sebelum itu Sanae dan Tsubasa baru saja menikah dan mereka tengah berbulan madu di Brazil, yang membuat Sanae kesal karena Tsubasa tidak perduli akan keinginan Sanae, yang Tsubasa pikirkan hanyalah masalah bola! Bola saja, Sanae merasa keinginannya bersama Tsubasa di Brazil gagal bahkan Sanae belum sempat melakukan hal indah bersama Tsubasa sebagai istrinya.

Mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya yang di anggap konyol oleh Sanae, Sanae mengembungkan pipinya cemberut ''Kamu hanya ingin aku di sini hanya di perlakukan seperti anak kecil ya! Onii-chan Cuma tidak mengerti apa itu pertengkaran suami-istri!''

''Ya, aku mengerti! Aku juga sudah punya istri seperti kamu!'' Shigeki masih melanjutkan perkerjaannya.

''Tsubasa itu benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak bersenang-senang, apakah dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar untukku! Ugh!'' Sanae kini kembali menggeram begitu hebat, Shigeki kembali tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya sambil terus melanjutkan perkerjaannya.

''Kalau masalahnya baik, tidak perlu ambil resiko, bukan?'' kata-kata Shigeki ini justru mendapat respon sengar dari si Anego, Sanae menghempaskan meja di mana kakaknya yang sedang berkerja, saking kencangnya, sampai-sampai beberapa potong wortel yang baru di potong Shigeki terambung ke atas.

''Glek.'' Shigeki hanya bisa menelan ludah.

''Itu semua tidak benar!'' kata Sanae menatap tajam kakaknya.

''Masalah apa?''

''Soal jangan mengambil resiko jika masalahnya baik!'' jawab Sanae lalu Sanae kembali berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

''Kau ini benar-benar bikin masalah baru saja! Kamu harus mengerti itu, Tsubasa memang lelaki yang tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, dia hanya terfokus pada sepakbolanya saja! Tapi di balik semua itu kau harus tahu, Tsubasa sebenarnya mencintaimu, kalau tidak. Mana mungkin sekarang dia menikahimu!'' nasehat Shigeki sambil memotong beberapa Wortel itu hingga selesai, lalu berahli lagi memotong dua buah kentang.

Sanae berpikir sejenak tentang kata-kata kakaknya tadi, mungkin benar, Tsubasa memang tak perduli dengan cintanya tapi sebenarnya Tsubasa begitu mencintai Sanae setulus hati, seperti dirinya yang tulus mencintai Tsubasa.

''Oh ya, kamu belum cerita soal kedekatanmu dengan Tsubasa'kan?'' pertanyaan Shigeki membuat Sanae langsung berkeringat karena kaget.

''I-iya, aku belum pernah cerita pada Onii-chan, yah, kami di sana hanya berbulan madu sebentar, kupikir Tsubasa bakalan jadi romantis setelah kami menikah, tapi ternyata sama saja, Tsubasa Baka! Baka!'' jawab Sanae setengah kesal wajahnya kembali cemberut bila dia ingat kejadian di Brazil itu.

''Hm, seandainya kalian bertengkarpun, kalian masih saja tetap balikkan'kan, maksudku, Tsubasa itu bukanlah tipe lelaki yang mudah menyimpan dendam selama 3 hari, kalau seandainya aku jadi suamimu, dan terjadi pertengkaran aku tak bakalan muncul selama 1 minggu! Intinya jika kalian saling memaafkan pertengkaran itu tak berlangsung lama, iya kan?'' Shigeki menasehati panjang lebar sambil mengaduk sup di atas kompor gas, Shigeki berkata begitu dengan tujuan meredakan pertengkaran Sanae dengan Tsubasa.

Sanae menghela nafas panjang, dia pun berjalan di meja dan duduk di kursi, menuangkan secangkir teh di atas gelas, menenangkan sedikit kemarahannya saat ini.

''Hah, aku rasa Tsubasa itu hanyalah orang yang tak peka saja!'' ujar Sanae seusai menghirup tehnya, selama ini Sanae sudah lama mengenal Tsubasa, jadi Sanae tahu Tsubasa itu orangnya tidak terlalu peka dalam hal cinta.

Sambil mecicipi sup buatannya Shigeki terus saja mendengarkan cerita Sanae tentang suaminya yaitu Tsubasa, Shigeki baru tahu kalau Tsubasa orangnya seperti yang di katakan Sanae, tetapi sesama lelaki pasti dia mengerti bagaimana susahnya seorang pria mengerti perasaan wanitanya. Di dalam hati Shigeki meski Tsubasa terlihat tidak peka terhadap cinta Tsubasa pasti memiliki satu hal yang tak terduga.

''Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu!'' kata Shigeki selesai dengan perkerjaannya lalu berjalan mendekati Sanae duduk di sampingnya ''Kamu harus tahu, Tsubasa itu pasti akan..''

Belum melanjutkan kata-katanya hp Shigeki tiba-tiba saja berdering dari dalam saku celananya, buru-buru dia mengangkat hpnya, dia lihat tanda ikon berupa amplop emas yang berarti ada pesan masuk, dan Shigeki membuka pesan itu.

''Sanae, apa kau tahu penerbangan di Brazil?''

''Eh, mengapa Shigeki-nii tanyakan itu?'' Sanae balik tanya karena bingung

''Aku hanya tahu, malam ini akan ada penerbangan di Brazil, Tsubasa yang bilang padaku!'' jawab Shigeki ini mendapat respon mengejutkan dari Sanae.

''Jangan-jangan'' seru Sanae menghempaskan tangannya ke meja lalu bergegaslah ia keluar dari café menuju apartemen milik Tsubasa. Shigeki hanya bisa menatap bingung adiknya lalu kemudian tersenyum jahil.

''Hmp, dasar Sanae-chan!''

…

Di lain tempat, Tsubasa sendiri sedang berdiri sambil memegang pagar depan apartemen, tangan kiri Tsubasa sedang memegang sebuah hpnya yang tadi baru saja mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Shigeki, sebelum memasukkan hpnya di saku dia tatap foto cantik sang istri Sanae Nakazawa sebagai Wallpaper hpnya, tentunya Tsubasa tidak ingin memperlihatkan kepada seseorang tentang foto-foto rahasianya. Kemudian Tsubasa pun kembali bergerak setelah lama berdiri, dia mulai memasukkan tas bawaannya ke dalam mobil, setelah selesai dia kembali masuk apartemen untuk mengambil barang-barang lainnya yang masih tertinggal di sana.

Setelah semuanya sudah di masukkan ke dalam bagasi, Tsubasa kini bersiap-siap pergi pulang ke rumahnya, alasan mengapa Tsubasa tinggal di apartemen hanya bersinggah saja, dia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya tinggal di apartemen itu, Tsubasa pun segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan bersiap hendak pulang sebelum salju turun, tapi sebelum itu dia melihat sosok di depan sana, Tsubasa kira itu adalah sosok ibunya yang tiba-tiba saja datang menghampirinya. Itu bukan.

Itu adalah sosok Sanae Nakazawa

''Eh, Sanae!'' merasa bahwa itu adalah Sanae, Tsubasa segera turun dari mobil berjalan menghampirinya.

''Sanae?''

''Tsubasa, tolong jangan pergi ke Brazil tanpa aku?'' kata Sanae dengan nafas tak beraturan.

Rambut Sanae agak berantakan, poninya juga acak-acakan, sepertinya Sanae sudah berjalan jauh dari beberapa blok rumah nafasnya juga tersenggal-senggal akibat kelelahan berlari.

''Apa katamu?'' Tsubasa agak tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sanae tadi.

''Aku bilang, jangan pergi ke Brazil tanpa aku!'' Sanae kembali mengulang kata-katanya.

''Aku? Pergi ke Brazil?'' tanya Tsubasa lagi dan kemudian dia tertawa ''Sanae, mana mungkin itu terjadi''

''Tapi, mobilmu itu? Kamu sepertinya sedang bersiap-siap pergi?'' tanya Sanae dengan wajah kebingungan sambil menunjuk mobil milik Tsubasa.

Melihat ekspresi Sanae itu Tsubasa kembali tertawa ''Ini, tidak kok, aku hanya mau pulang sebentar''

''Oh begitu'' Sanae kelihatanya mulai lega ''Konyol sekali aku, sudah jauh-jauh juga aku menyusulmu ke apartemen!''

Melihat sang istrinya berlega ria, Tsubasa semakin mendekat ke arah Sanae dan dia memegang kedua erat bahu Sanae ''Tidak akan Sanae, aku tidak akan pergi ke Brazil tanpa kau!''

Wajah Sanae agak memerah ''Benarkah itu, kukira kau marah waktu kita berbulan madu di sana!''

''Tidak, aku tidak marah. Justru akulah yang harus minta maaf, gara-gara aku tidak mengerti keinginanmu kau jadi marah padaku, mulai sekarang aku ingin lebih mengertiin kamu'' Jawab Tsubasa menatap lembut sang istri dan mengecup keningnya.

''Tsubasa, ahh..'' Sanae begitu senang dengan Tsubasa, dia pun memeluk sang Suami dengan perasaan bahagia, mungkin kata-kata sang kakak ada benarnya juga, meski Tsubasa sepertinya tidak begitu peka tapi sebetulnya dia sangat bisa mengerti perasaan dan keinginan Sanae.

Tsubasa dan Sanae masih berpelukan begitu mesra, merasakan kehangatan di setiap pelukkan yang di berikan, melawan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang, Tsubasa semakin memperdalam pelukkannya pada Sanae, dan Sanae semakin mempeerat pelukkan yang diberikan Tsubasa.

'Tsubasa-kun, Arigatou' batin Sanae dalam pelukkan hangat Tsubasa, lalu dia mendongkak kepalanya melihat butiran-butiran salju kini mulai turun perlahan.

''Wah, salju!'' seru Sanae melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap salju yang turun begitu indahnya.

''Hmp, iya kau benar, Sanae!'' jawab Tsubasa juga ikut menatap salju, kini keduanya beralih memandang hujan salju cantik, Tsubasa mulai merangkul bahu Sanae begitu mesra. Memandang fenomena alam yang indah dan cantik.

Setelah peristiwa cantik itu terjadi, akhirnya Tsubasa dan Sanae kembali ke Brazil malam ini, sebelum Tsubasa pergi menyusul Sanae masuk dalam mobil dia mulai mengutak-atik hpnya, Tsubasa mengirimkan sebuah pesan suara pada Shigeki.

''_Hallo Shigeki, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku tahu in semua ide kau, bukan? Aku sekarang beruntung. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya'' _

Usai mengirimkan pesan suara singkat itu, akhirnya Tsubasa masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi ke Bandara lalu menuju Brazil menikmati _Honey moon _mereka yang indah dan tak terlupakan.

…

_**1 Minggu kemudian..**_

Sepulang dari kerja, Shigeki berjalan menuju pos surat yang ada di depan pagar rumahnya, dia melihat beberapa surat terlihat menumpuk di kotak posnya. Dia pun mengambil surat itu dan membukanya satu persatu dan ternyata itu adalah surat dari Sanae dan Tsubasa dari Brazil, Shigeki nampak tersenyum saat membaca pesan singkat dari adikknya.

_Onii-chan, terima kasih atas semuanya, kata-kata Onii-chan ada benarnya juga, sekarang Tsubasa sudah lebih mengerti padaku.._

_Arigatou, Onii-chan.._

_From:_

_Sanae Nakazawa_

Senyum Shigeki mengembang saat membaca pesan singkat dari adik tercintanya itu, dia membuka amplop besar yang ternyata isinya berupa foto-foto romantis Sanae bersama Tsubasa di Brazil, Shigeki semakin senang saat tahu adikknya sekarang bahagia bersama Tsubasa.

''Hehe, terlalu mudah!''

**::THE END::**

_**Fuiih, akhirnya selesai juga, aku harap ada yang senang dengan fic dariku ini, jika kalian berkenan dengan fic ini review ya. Kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan buatku.. ^^**_

_**Oke See you Next! Bye Bye!**_


End file.
